


The wooden Horse

by sword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The chalk Horse, can be read alone, Merlin finally meets Uther, Arthur is worried,Merlin is in need of TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not profess to know much about medical details, just took from my own experiences.I do not own Merlin i would never have traumatized fans on Christmas eve ...that's just cruel.  
> Short chapter i'm a bit tired.I do not own Merlin or seek any profit from this work.

Merlin walks into the kitchen takes one look at a pail Arthur "Arthur" he says all with his lovely calming voice "It's only day surgery,I really don't need you to take me!".  
"Shut up Merlin" Arthur states looking like he's going to throw up Merlin looks at the toast on Arthur's plate.  
"Are you going to eat your breakfast?" Arthur shakes his head  
"I can't" he answers looking a bit defeated Merlin rubs his back lightly.  
"Well if you insist on taking me we had better go" he holds Arthur's hand "It'll be alright it's only a minor procedure " Arthur nods and kisses Merlin a bit desperately, Merlin smiles when Arthur brakes away for breath.  
When they get to the day surgery ward everyone is friendly, Merlin knows a few faces"Hi Merlin" a nurse waves Merlin waves back with a grin "Hi Rita" .They are soon shown to a bed Merlin, sits cross legged on it "Come on give me a kiss, then go it'll be ages before i'm examined,then theirs bloods to do" Arthur nods "Do not call till after 2pm, you'll just make the nurses cross" Merlin cradles Arthur's face, chastely kisses him Arthur puts there foreheads together.  
"I'll see you later" he states gravely then leaves quickly.  
It is 1pm when Arthur gets a call from the hospital it is Dr Gaius "It's nothing to worry about Arthur really just a heads up as it were, Merlin is out of surgery, we ended up giving him a general"  
"Oh" Arthur says stomach churning.  
"He has had a bit of trouble breathing" Arthur makes a high pitched sort of sound "So we are going to keep him in tonight.Arthur ..are you still there?" Dr Gaius asks in his lilting brogue.  
"What oh.. oh god..can i see him?" Arthur stands  
"Calm yourself boy, of course you can, just page me at reception i'll take you to him".  
It seemed an awfully long drive to the hospital,Soon he was walking with Gaius down a corridor "He had a reaction to the anesthetic " Gaius explains "He is on a saline and air mixture, He's fine" Dr Gaius reassures with a pat to Arthur's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk into the room Merlin removes his mask and croaks "Ello Arthur" and gives a little wave.  
"You idiot!, trust you to make life complicated" he pecks a kiss on Merlin's lips and put's his mask back on then sit's holding his hand till Merlin sleeps.  
Merlin is discharged the next day Arthur collects him helps him into the range rover Merlin puts his seat belt on and winces Arthur get's a blanket folds under the seat belt where it was catching on the wound.."You are very good to me" Merlin smiles softly, fondly.  
Arthur sighs "Well i don't feel it!,Having to leave you with father, while i sort some stupid business merger out" Merlin looks at Arthur "I think it's nice of him to agree to stay,We'll bond" Merlin nods in certainty.  
"Good luck with that one love I'v known him all my life and i haven't managed too!"  
When they pull into the drive Uther is there waiting reading his emails he watches as Arthur parks near the front door, jumps out opens the house door looking frazzled "father" he says nodding going to help Merlin from the four by four who to Arthur's dismay is already getting out slowly Arthur gets an arm round his partners waist who beams at him then turns that look on Uther "Hello Uther, Nice to see you " Uther squints at the boy ,notices the black hair shaggy and his wide blue eyes looking genuinely pleased to see him he nods at Merlin and makes a vague hand wave, they go into the house.  
"Thanks for doing this father, His cans of shake mix are in the fridge,his meds are on the kitchen side,he's not to lift anything"Arthur runs his hand through his hair making it stand up on end Uther scowls at everything,.  
"I have an extensive list of things Merlin cannot do Arthur,In fact it would have been less time consuming to list what he can do" Merlin snorts a laugh while trying to fill the kettle, Arthur takes it off him without looking.  
"Hey! there is no way, it says on that list ...no making of tea!" Merlin pouts.  
"It's lifting Merlin!" he fills the kettle a bit viciously then puts it on to boil "I have to go" he states looking heart broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin follows him to the still open door "Have you packed underwear and clean socks" Merlin asks concerned they kiss and embrace tenderly "Drive safely,call me when you get there Arthur nods and leaves ,Merlin watches Arthur drive away sighs turns back to the kitchen Uther is looming near the kitchen table "We should get your things from the car" Merlin says Uther looks up from his phone to Merlin "I have never staid in my son's house house before" he states Merlin sighs again puts on a brave face and a little smile "Well lets get you settled in" Uther gets his bag "you go up the stairs first Uther, it takes me a while " Merlin slowly reaches the top of the stairs out of breath "Are you an early riser" Uther nods warily "This is the room for you" Merlin leads the way "It gets first light and it has a pretty view" he helps Uther unpack then sits on the bed suddenly a bit dizzy Uther notices "May be you should go to bed" Uther suggests Merlin smiles up at Uther "I'll be fine in a minute, I have my meds to sort out and i'm dying for a cuppa!"Merlin struggles to his feet  
"I will help you down the stairs" Uther states who has never really helped a person at all least of all someone so young and so frail "How can that be ?" he asks himself.  
"Thank you that will be very welcome" Merlin answers Uther is not sure what to do and it shows in his face Merlin quirks a little smile "If you just walk down the stairs,I'll follow holding your shoulder,but don't run!" Uther does an almost smile Merlin walks slowly into the kitchen after there trip down the stairs reboils the kettle "So tea or coffee?" he asks sorting his meds out "What Tea's have you got" Merlin feels like this is some form of test"Oh just the usual Assam,Earl gray,chamomile and mint"  
"Assam please" Uther answers watching Merlin sort his pills with a frown Merlin makes the tea "I can't believe your son! he's used every drinking vessel in the house!,then not put one in the dishwasher" Merlin washes two mugs up tutting and muttering a bit he hands Uther a mug and gets milk and the sugar bowl sliced lemon also appears along with tongs and spoons Merlin dollops a hefty amount of honey in his own tea "So have you plans today?,I don't want kicking around the house while i sleep!, It would be rude"  
"I have work to do on my laptop,I new would to need to rest i am not here for entertainment"  
"Well it's nice that you are here" Merlin comments sipping his tea looking like death warmed up then his mobile goes off "excuse me it's Arthur" he walks into the lounge talking softly and sits down on the sofa.  
Not long after that Uthers phone rings "Father could you check on Merlin I was talking to him and he's gone quiet" Arthurs voice is tense, Uther walks into the lounge"He's asleep Arthur,he still has the phone to his ear however"  
"Is he alright?" Arthur asks concerned  
"He strikes me as a very fragile young man Arthur" Uther removes the the mobile from Merlin and presse the off button cover him with a throw and leaves the room still talking to his son "I thought he only had day surgery!..What are all those tablets for?"  
"Don't worry it's not catching!,Merlin's in remission,he's had the shunt he injected into taken out of his chest ...It didn't go according to plan"  
"Right i understand your concerns Arthur i will keep an eye on him"


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Merlin is up and about pottering in the kitchen he makes a bacon and avocado sandwich for Uther and brews some coffee, when everything is ready he ambles to the study "Uther I've made you some lunch, do you want it in here?" Uther looks up surprised "No i will go into the kitchen,thank you" Merlin ambles after Uther then after serving the man,he makes his shake putting his meds into it and a banana "I hope you don't mind avocado,I forgot to ask" Merlin sips his shake and leans against the counter "No it's very good, thank you" Uther tries not to eat to quickly but is a delicious sandwich "Is their anything you don't like food wise?" Merlin asks checking for later he does like to cook Uther makes a face "over cooked pasta"  
"Well that's a given! unfortunately Arthur does not do al dente " he smiles at Uther.  
"Do you do all the cooking?" Uther asks Interested in the strange young man, who nods sipping at his drink  
"Pretty much" he shrugs Arthur's working all day Uther looks at Merlin "and I Lecture and teach Anglo Saxon studies part time , oh I am also studying creative physics" Merlin not wanting Uther to think he is a kept man goes on "Your company is managing my companies stocks in Kilgar enterprises" at Uther's surprised look Merlin explains "It was my fathers" Merlin finishes his drink and washes out his glass then the blender then holds onto the sink suddenly drained of energy Uther a people watcher see's the change in Merlin he's about to offer help when Merlin's mobile goes off , he answers quickly "Athur ..no i'm fine we'v had lunch" he walks unsteadily away smiling at Uther as he goes.  
the boy clearly adores Arthur he goes back to his work a little smile on his face.

 

In the evening Merlin cooks a meal "can I do anything?" Uther asks feeling a tad awkward which hasn't happened in decades "open some wine please, and relax" Merlin assures, as Uther opens the wine He asks Merlin  
"How long have you known my son?" Merlin is making seasoned dumplings br /> "Centuries" he replies cryptically a wistful smile plays across his features he opens the oven door to plop the dumplings on top of the bubbling stew "Are you aloud wine?" Uther asks Merlin laughs out loud and hold his chest afterwards  
"Sorry i know it looks like i'm a complete Hypochondriac but i do not adhere strictly to doctors rules" he waggles a glass at Uther "Fill Me up thanks" He washes the flour off his hands then takes a good drink of wine Uther has to get the stew out of the oven, Merlin can't manage it.

 

At the kitchen table.  
"God this is good Merlin" Uther has loosened up a bit Merlin tries not to smile too much.  
"Rabbit stew and seasoned dumplings, I'm glad you like it ...It's an old family recipe" he comments.  
"I have never had rabbit before" Uther states.  
"Oh you have " Merlin thinks to himself .. It used to be a favorite of yours" the evening passes convivially Uther has opened up a bit to Merlin who is not scared of Uther, It's not like Uther can have him executed for having magic, not in this day and age.  
Uther helps Merlin up the stairs "Do you need anything?" Uther asks seriously  
"You are very sweet, just need a good nights sleep, that's all, night Uther" Merlin says giving a small pat to the older man's shoulder before disappearing into his room Uther mutters to himself "SWEET!"  
"A young man has just called me sweet!... and i let him!!" he sighs and goes to bed...

When Uther goes into the kitchen in the morning it is to see Merlin wondering around the kitchen shirtless with a large dressing on his chest he is making his shake and humming Scarborough fair , he beams at Uther and hands him a mug of coffee "Arthur's texted he'll be here soon " Merlin looks like an excited child, Uther observes  
"You look better than yesterday" Uther comments.  
"I feel it" Uther looks at the kitchen table , there are warm croissants in a basket "I hope you eat breakfast Uther"  
Uther eats a croissant between swallows " I don't usually,but i will" he takes another pastry "It would be rude not to" he thinks to himself.  
Merlin looks all excited as he hears car tyres on the gravel and walks down the hall opening the door Uther see's his son getting out of the car looking tousled they walk towards each other clasp each other close, kiss uther tries not to look, but something he has always disproved of ,..doesn't look wrong when these two are together.


	5. Chapter 5

They walk into the kitchen together hand in hand, Merlin gets Arthur coffee and it seems to Uther Merlin waites on his son hand and foot "Morning father" Arthur takes Merlin's behavior all in his stride just holds his mug out for a refill without even looking or thanking his partner "Ygraine would have boxed his ears!" Uther thinks   
"So.. how did you two get along?" his son asks with seeming nonchalance.

"Arthur I have never eaten so much delicious food" Uther answers "You are lucky to have him" he states very nearly smiling at Merlin, Arthur surprised at the nearly smile on his fathers face is speechless Merlin chuckles from behind Arthur "See .. lucky to have me" he ruffles Arthur's hair as he goes to answer the door a nurse is here to change Merlin's dressing "Hi i'm Merlin" he holds out his hand in greeting "Would you like some coffee" Merlin fussily hosts the nurse takes the proffered mug "Thank you love, mines Judith" she points at her name badge "lets have a look at you then" she says brightly Arthur rolls his eyes "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he shouts as they leave the room, "Have you finished breakfast ?" is shouted back.  
"If you are implying i'm squeamish i assure you i'm not, I wake to your stupid face every morning don't I?" Arthur leaves the kitchen minutes later Uther hears his son exclaime "Urgh .. Merlin!! your chest looks like a ..a.. ring binder!" Uther nearly chokes on his coffee "PRAT!" he hears Merlin say back.  
"Why didn't they use stitches?" Arthur asks the nurse looking away from Merlin's chest while Merlin picks at it a bit Judith slaps his hand away with a scowl, Merlin looks all puppy eyed at her.  
"Well from what i can gather, they had to be quick closing" she says not looking at Arthur in the eye.  
"She means i nearly died" Merlin explains looking unconcerned.  
"Shut up Merlin" Arthur gone all pent up and moody Merlin observes.  
"Nearly dieing is not that bad!, it's the actual dieing that's problematic" Arthur storms from the house into the garden Merlin lets him "So Judith will you be visiting me again tomorrow?" Merlin asks Ignoring his partners mood.  
"Yes you are on my books for a week" she smiles  
"Well do not mind Arthur, I'll make sure he's been fed his raw meat before you get here" Uther eaves dropping lets out a little choke "Oh this is Arthurs father, Uther, he has been looking after me" Merlin introduces them Uther stands and nods Merlin notices they are about the same age and a matchmaking gleam comes into his eyes briefly "Well i better go" he gestures at a brooding Arthur in the garden then twitches a bit at Uther waggles his eyebrows and looks a bit insane then tilts his head at the nurse Uther is looking a bit gormless by this stage "Could you show Judith out for me Uther" Merlin says loudly Rolling his eyes as he passes whispering "parents" under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

+  
"Arthur?" Merlin walks up behind him.  
"Just leave it Merlin, leave me alone" Arthur's voice is unsteady.  
"I will never do that!" Merlin states "I always come back for you" he frowns snakes his arms round Arthur's waist puts his chin on Arthur's shoulder "Don't be mad, I have missed you!, i'm freezing can't you be handsome and brooding inside?"  
Arthur turns round Merlin is only wearing track suit bottoms plus a new dressing on his chest Arthur swears and bustles his partner inside the house "Have you no sense??!" Arthur nearly shouts.  
"Not where you are concerned, sire" Merlin is shivering but looks a challenge at his love.  
"Your an idiot" Arthur states wrapping a throw around Merlin then chafing his arms as Merlin leans into Arthur "No you are " he answers back a bit sleepy   
"Did you take your meds, and your shake?"  
Uther still hovering about hears his son ask "Yes!! I'm just cold" Arthur picks up Merlin and carries him upstairs " Arthur!!, I wanted to go food shopping!" Merlin pouts.  
"Well maybe when your rested"  
"Ask Uther to stay the weekend" Merlin pleads"The guys are coming over on Sunday!,We need supplies"  
"Shut up Merlin" Uther quirks a smile on his way to the study.

A freshly showered Arthur enters the study "I hope i'm not disturbing you father" Uther looks up to see the serious look on his son's face "I wish to thank you for looking after Merlin for me.. will you stay the weekend?..we once a month..have a get together .... it's a bit rowdy but good fun" he ends awkwardly.  
"I would like that.. very much Arthur" Uther excepts "How is Merlin?"  
"Sleeping" Arthur answers flatly.  
"It must be difficult for you, his illness, it is great responsibility"  
"Not really!, when he is weak i carry up the stairs, he never asks me to do much, except chop the odd onion"  
Uther sighs   
"Well you have my blessing, if you want it, I have never met his like before"   
"That means a lot father,I know how disappointed you have always been in me , to find i am with Merlin," Arthur paces "Well i'm glad your taking it so well"  
"Son!!" Uther stand "I have never been disappointed i you!, I am very proud of you!,I just wish you could have confided in me that you are gay,before the mad phone call three days ago!"  
"That's the thing father.... i do not find other men attractive, never looked ...it's just Merlin"  
"What about Merlin" Uther asks his son looks puzzled before he understands  
"Oh well , he has never been with anyone, he came to me pure"  
"you are taking up his way of speaking son"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fans

Uther and Arthur sit together in the study "I feel home with him" Arthur runs his fingers through his hair and shrugs.  
"Well my advice would be to marry him, you know the legal stance, his health is fragile if Gaius didn't step in you wouldn't have any rights to even visit him in hospital" his son nods in understanding.  
"nothing will keep us apart" he states fiercely.   
They are interrupted by Merlin leaning in the door way all dressed in a blue track suit "Hey you two,who is coming to Waitrose with me?"  
"We both will, just get your shake ready, Once your in their it's hard to get you out"   
Arthur smiles a bit at his father they hear an "Ok" from the kitchen.  
"The shakes?" Uther asks  
"Long story, horrific actually" Arthur explains "Before he was found by his father and Gaius he had bean starved by his mother, he can't absorb enough calories eating, it causes discomfort if he eats too much, when i first met him he wasn't on solids at all, he used to have a shunt in his stomach" Arthur shakes his head "I was so mean to him at uni, he was five years younger than us a lot smarter and didn't go to the cafeteria"  
"But he forgave you" Uther states.  
"Oh ..always"  
Merlin reappears "I have made my shake" he waves it in the air a bit "Can i drive?"  
"NO" Uther and Arthur say together.  
"Well come on then!" Merlin is positively vibrating..Uther and Arthur follow Merlin to the car when they arrive at the supermarket Merlin is asleep "Should we wake him?" uther asks looking concerned.  
"Oh yes" Arthur answers in an odd tone, unbuckles his partners seat belt "Merlin Waitrose is closing" he whispers Merlin wakes flailing around "You clotpole!"


	8. Chapter 8

In the car park Arthur smirks at Merlin's flailing trying to get out of the car Arthur comments that Merlin "looks like an angry chicken" Merlin curses him and walks off, while Arthur gets a trolley "Er I don't think i have heard that curse before!" Uther looks puzzled at his son.  
"I know sweet Molly Malone and her nine blind orphan children are going to follow me around?" Arthur's voice rises at the end mystified he shrugs and catches up with his partner, who is smelling fruit then conversing with other customers swapping recipes Arthur just calmly waits, rolling his eyes now and again at his father who finds it all amusing  
"Honestly father it takes an age!".

 

Eventually they make it back to the car Merlin is done in, Arthur helps him into his seat puts a blanket round him and buckles his seat belt then he and his father load the shopping.  
"Merlin you need to drink your shake" Arthur reminds as he buckles up.  
Merlin makes a face "Too tired" he says looking all innocent and demure.  
"That look is not going to work on me!" Arthur nearly shouts looking thunderous shaking the bottle and making his boyfriend drink "you are a dollophead... but i love you" Merlin says finishing the drink before dozing.

Arthur turns round in his seat "Sorry father it's important he takes it at regular times"  
He gets a quick squeeze to the shoulder "I understand son" they drive back then unload the shopping when it's packed away Arthur puts Merlin to bed who dazed wishes Uther a good night.

"We can burn a pizza and have salad" Arthur states rubbing his hands together Uther opens some wine as his son looks at the aga then at the pizza instructions shrugs and puts it in the oven.

"So brief me?, Sunday sounds quite special" Uther asks.  
Arthur nods gulping some wine"It is!, our friends come round, we horse around replica swords come out, we train.. Merlin cooks Gwaine gets drunk " Arthur doesn't want to give too much away "But we are bound together somehow.  
Uther looks speculative "By Merlin?" he asks looking at his son over his glass.  
"Maybe,..the last time we went camping all of us..Merlin was at deaths door...literally we thought at one stage we had lost him" Arthur runs his finger through his hair and paces "It was portable oxygen time thank the gods he came through it" he finishes the oven beeps Arthur opens the door "Oh my god!" he says peering into the oven  
"Son what is it?" Uther asks  
"I managed to cook a pizza" Uther chuckles.  
"This oven is the sporn of the devil..I swear it" Arthur gets the pizza out "It's nought to charcoal in sixty seconds" he explains they have a good evening together unguarded open ..relaxed in each others company father and son it is the erly hours when they turn in.

Merlin is awake when arthur enters the bed room they kiss and cuddle ,make love slow and quietly lots of sighs and sweet kisses.

When Arthur wakes Merlin is gone but there is a smell of bacon and bread baking in the air.  
He meets his father on the stairs sniffing the air looking puzzled "The cooking smells,.. remind me of something" he comments softly brow furrowing "Like a celebration...long ago" uther thinks to himself shaking himself he looks to his son who is half crouched "I warn you father, approach with caution" he gestures down the stairs at the kitchen "Do not answer his questions" his son whispers "Get food get coffee and back away,I'll ditract him" Arthur explains.  
"Is it that bad ,he seems of a sweet disposition!" Uther looks vaguely alarmed.  
"It's the questions father!,roast or baked potatoes,what kind of gravy!should he put honey on the parsnips! a man can only take so much at this time in a morning" 

"Hey you two" butties and coffee are doled out by a smiling Melin "Back away father while you still can" Arthur whispers  
"do you think just baked potatoes will be alright?" Merlin asks scrunching up his nose "You know i might do some mash, Percival loves mash" he turns round for an answer Arthur and his dad are gone.  
"Arse holes" Merlin exclaimed.

Soon the knights arrive and are hugged and fed, they meet Arthur's father then set up tilting and jousting tents in what Merlin calls the back garden but normal people would call it a field.  
They change into the tournament gear Judith turns up "Are you having a Fair?" she asks watching the goings on  
"Judith good to see you" Merlin says smiling so pleased to see her like he hasn't seen her for years.  
"Just a get together of friends" he explaines "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"   
"You are my last patient of the day, young man" she answers smiling.  
"Oh stay for lunch" Merlin pleads Judith is tempted by the offer he can tell by her face, he leans whispers conspiratorially "you would be doing me a favour, Uther's feeling a bit left out" he points at said man who looks out of his depth "He could give you a lift back you can get changed ,be back in the blink of an eye"  
"Lets get you seen to first" Judith orders  
"Alright " Merlin follows judith into the lounge she redresses his wound takes his temperature then his blood pressure "You should rest a while" she states  
"I can't what about my roast!" Merlin wales a bit over the top. Judith thinks,  
"Well i could turn the oven down..and Uther gives me a lift I'll help you later alright?" Merlin nods "But i want you to enjoy yourself" Merlin says all concerned with puppy dog eyes "I''l get uther" Merlin says   
"I will go with you" Judith says sternly "You are a bit wobbly" she says assisting him to walk Merlin snorts a bit "I'll text him" Merlin says sitting back down.  
Uther soon appears "Hello Judith" he greets "What is wrong?" he asks concerned Merlin looks pail dark shadows under his eyes Judith explained the situation a little awkwardly "Of course it would be my honour Judith"  
"Can i rest out here?" Merlin asks innocently  
"NO!" Uther and Judith say together  
They make him comfortable in the study in a reclining chair away from the din all tucked up "We won't be long be good!" Judith says trying to stop the urge to give this young man a kiss to the forehead.  
"Yes mom" Merlin answers before closing his eyes.  
"Oh" Judith exclaims putting her hand to her mouth, startled.  
"Judith are you alright?" Uther asks concerned.  
"He is such a beautiful boy anyone would love him as a son" she smiles at uther a bit wobbly.  
"Well apparently that was not the case, but he bares his suffering well" Uther clears his throat in a nervous manor "I will inform Arthur of our leaving" he strides away Judith watches him go she recalls yesterday when Merlin had said to her "Uther's a keeper, He's got technology!" he said in a stage whisper to her waggling his eyebrows "He's a silver surfer" he proclaimed Judith did not know what to say to this so she just nodded a bit and hummed a response.

Uther spies his son sparring with Lance was it? "Arthur!" he commands  
"Yes sir" his son runs to him  
Uther puts his hand on his son's shoulder "Merlin has invited Judith to this" he waves regally around Arthur nods "I am giving her a lift home so she can change into something suitable...Merlin needs to rest he is in the study we will be as quick as we can it would be better if we wasn't disturbed" Uther explains  
"Perc" Arthur shouts a very big man jogs over  
"Yeah whats up?" he rumbles  
"Keep Gawain away from Merls...he's resting"  
"Affirmative, twenty's man" he says walking away giving some kind of salute "Got your sixes" Uther looks mystified Arthur just shrugs "He is sometimes in the military"   
"Sometimes!"  
"Yeah"


	9. Chapter 9

After thanking his father Arthur jogs back to the group, for a moment uther feels a touch of deja vu he and Judith drive away.

When they are back they check on Merlin the french doors to the study are opened to let in the noise and light Merlin dozes smiling a little sometimes when he hears his friends shouting good naturedly at each other as they move into the kitchen Judith checks the cooking "What you said earlier" Uther just looks at her"About my comment" she reminds  
"Oh..Arthur told me Merlin's mother intentionally starved him as a child that is why he has these protein drinks his body can't take three solid meals a day"  
"That's terrible" tears over flow Judith's eyes.  
"My god Judith ...I'm sorry the last thing i wanted was to upset you" he moved a bit closer to her.  
"Don't bother about me Uther ,honestly" she sniffs and wipes her eyes "It's just look at all this young life running around they seem special,... almost magical, it makes me wish i could have had children" she gives a watery smile to Uther  
"Well today we have quite a lot of them,I think Percival counts as at least two" Judith sniffs and laughs.  
"Can i get up yet?" Merlin shouts from his room Judith quirks an eyebrow at Uther and goes to her charge checking him over"You are off duty my lady " Merlin reminds her with a smile.  
"Just don't over do it Merlin" Judith advises Merlin smiles  
grabs Uther's arm and drags him into the kitchen" Erm " Merlin says "I'd like to marry Arthur if that's alright with you" he says as he gets the baked potatoes out and proceeds to score them open then put lashing of butter in them Uther clears his throat "I'm fine with that Merlin" he answers.  
"Cool" Melin says not looking up from his task.

Bread is served up for plates roast meat and potatoes every way are passed around in large bowls everybody helps, except Gawain who is on a time out for going "A bit mental" earlier as percival described it, all in all a good Sunday get together Merlin and Arthur haven't spoken much all day ,they don't mind sometimes they both need their own space after a while Merlin's name is called by the knights a chant and thumping of goblets on the table .  
Merlin stands "alright!" he waves his pale hands "One more drink then i'll do it"   
"Yeah" Gawain punches the air and brings Merlin a small drink, Merlin looks down at it "oh my " he says before downing it in one , he sings suill a ruin in it's native tongue "Man you kill me" Gawain says loudly wiping a tear away then scarborough fair Arthur comes to stand with him arm around his waist "You were so demanding then" Merlin whispers "Have you still the shirt my lord?" he purrs  
"You" Arthur gets out all flustered.  
"I apologise my lord, will you marry me?"  
"Eh.....what!"  
"This is the second time i will ask you.. will you marry me?"  
"Yes Merlin i will" Arthur answers solemnly.  
They kiss.

 

They are married near the chalk horse the three ring wedding ring Uther has always worn is split one for his son and son in law, it is a simple ceremony then gets very boozy later on "Where are you spending the honey moon?" Gawain asks Arthur "Merlin says he has booked a hotel in Leeds Merlin has a surprise for me" Arthur says "At the armouries we are going to a private unveiling "   
Gawain starts to twitch before he can say anything Percival takes him away "I Swear it's got to have a name!" he says googling madly on his phone "What has ? wifelet ,my pretty turtle dove" Merlin asks all mellow "Gawain !"  
"Oh" merlin nods "You said unveiling didn't you " Merlin says wisely "You know what he's like" he chides "come to our tent so i can unveil you" Merlin asks leaning on Arthur.  
"Oh my god it's catching" Arthur states  
"rip my clothes off and ravish me" Merlin states dragging Arthur away as the knights cheer drunkenly  
"Can i just unbutton them?"   
"Nope.. dammit i want ravishment and i want it now" Merlin states doing things to Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and thumbs up from you all, i have a sequel to this if anyones interested.

They Arrive at the hotel and cause a bit of a stir, two leather clad handsome men,one in white one in black.

That evening they walk to the armouries the curator is there to meet them all the lights are on, their is still an atmosphere of waiting like the whole armouries is dormant holding it's collective breath "Professor Emrys, so good to see you again" the curator greets Merlin who smiles and squeezes his partners hand "We have put it on the first floor surrounded by the exhibition " he explained.

Merlin nods leading Arthur away to the glass lift the doors open they walk down the corridor to a room , a large mound is covered with a red velvet cape a spotlight on it Merlin unveils it, Excalibur in all it's glory in it's stone sheath "Go on .. see if you have still got it" Merlin teazes as Arthur approaches the sword, he feels a thrumming power as he grasps the pommel slowly he pulls the sword from the stone "She is beautiful Merlin" The exhibit lights turn on Arthur looks round "It's about us" he gasps Merlin nods and smiles, a security guard walks into the room "Professor Emrys" he smiles "how do you like it?" he asks.  
"I am very pleased Brian,This is my husband he is the true owner of the sword" Merlin's voice resonates for a moment "So we thought we'd have a sneak peak" Arthur nods at the guard as he leaves, then hands the sword to Merlin who is immune to it's addictive siren song he puts it back in the stone.

 

In the morning a member of staff opens the visitors book "Who has been playing silly buggers then?" she calls out  
"EH" Brian is about to go off shift.  
"Have you done this Bri" she points into the book "No the professor was here last night, ask the curator...i can see how you might think it a bit odd" he agrees, the book has been signed in what looks like calligraphy it reads Merlin Emrys Arthur Pendragon 1st of October 2011 19.50 hrs.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin and Arthur slept late the next day, it had been a magical night, the visit to the armouries ,the physical union after Arthur wakes first watches Merlin sleep his partner ,his life partner.. merlin his for life, who would have thought it! Merlin rolls towards him Arthur traces the scars on his husband's chest from various surgeries Merlin hums "That's nice " he whispers but doesn't open his eyes Arthur kisses the scars gently Merlin moans a little as Arthur caresses him,cherishes him.

Sometimes he thinks he can taste Merlin's magic,.

They do not get up till midday then they shower together so don't emerge for another hour Arthur bullies Merlin into drinking his shake they order room service Merlin checks his social media sites "The knight are on for tonight at the armouries" he confirms, they spend the rest of the day in bed occasionally eating.

The next day they meet up with the Knights they enter the armouries people stop and look in there direction thinking they a part of the attraction as they go to reception to collect the key to the exhibition that is opening in a week the posters say, They head up the stairs Gawain goes to Excalibur and tries to draw the sword pulling with all his might.  
"He looks like that thing with the acorn in that film" Percival says  
the other knights watch "That is so right" Elyon agrees "Even to the blood shot eyes".

Arthur looks round the exhibit again with his arm round Merlin's waist Merlin's black leather arm snakes round Arthur's waist "You had better all try the sword" he commands voice echoing slightly after they pry Gawain off they do it will not budge Arthur approaches and easily takes the sword from the stone as the curator enters the room "Ah professor Emrys I was told you were here......Oh" he notices Arthur with the sword with the rest of the leather clad men all stood together"I knew their was a trick to it" hey waves his arms about "Getting the sword out we x rayed it but could find no device" the curator looks about smiling.  
"Oh theirs a trick to it" Merlin says Arthur throws him the sword he catches it gracefully without looking and replaces it back into the stone "You just have to be the once and future king" Merlin winks and nods, Arthur follows him out of the room trailed by the knights the curator watches them leave then scurries over to Excalibur and pulls with all his might of course it doesn't budge.

 

The group cause a stir as they inspect the exhibits they all meet up outside the armouries "So did you to have a good honey moon?" Gawain asks waggling his eyebrows Merlin laughs and nods  
"Why didn't you go further afield?" Leon asks them as they watch the canal.  
"Oh well i have some hospital appointments to keep, the exhibition to finish" at the word hospital Arthur looks away from the group he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture it was not lost on his friends "Come on lets get something t eat before we set off" They park up outside a nice little pub and enter all creaking leather and helmets Merlin chalms the land lady behind the bar who even brings him a glass with just ice in so he can drink his shake the knights order all sorts so they can share Merlin dips in too they drink bitter shandy everything goes well until an unearthly howling starts up the land lady looks at the ceiling scowles disappears next minute a gray blur runs into the bar the regulars grab their pints and back out of the door they watch through the mullioned windows to see what will happen to the bikers.

"Oh i'm sorry he snuck past me, don't move i'll get him " the landlady says "We don't let him in the bar he's not friendly, more for security" the woman explaines worried Merlin gets up "He is beautiful" he pats his leg and the wolf dog comes over Merlin fusses him "What's his name?" Merlin asks as the wolf licks his neck.  
"Storm" the landlady answers one of the braver locals sidles back into the pub the wolf dog turns hackles rising "Fuck" the patron murmurs stock still "Merlin" Arthur says worried Merlin is at face height to the beast.

"Hey come on Storm" Merlin pats his knee the dog turns it's attention back to Merlin and goes all fussy puppy "Arthur can we have a dog?" fussing Storm Gawain sniggers.

"Depends" he scowls as he says it . The landlady leads the dog away Merlin gets up "On what?" Merlin asks sitting next to Gawain as the locals filter back in "Lets just get through next week.. yes?" Arthur fiddles with his fork Merlin rolls his eyes "pratt" he murmurs under his breath .

 

Outside the pub goodbyes are said Merlin hugs everyone tight as they go their separate ways.  
They reach Uther's house in the afternoon to stop for the night before continuing home Uther meets them at the door Merlin removes his helmet and hugs Uther "Hey dad" he says to his father in law Arthur rolls his eyes   
"Father" Arthur says Judith is their too Merlin Hugs her as well , "Well erm shall we go in?" Uther says clearing his throat ...a lot.

Merlin beams at Judith and Uther his father goes red round the ears "Merlin stop it you idiot!" Arthur whispers  
"But it's sooo cute... we have a mommy and a daddy".  
"Will you shut up!" Arthur whispers "If you start skipping I swear as much as I love I will Knock you down"  
"Something smells good" Merlin comments  
"Judith has cooked for us" Uther announces in a regal if besotted way.  
"Haven't seen that look in his eye since the troll" Merlin comments.


	12. Chapter 12

"Their is plenty of time before dinner" Uther says "Have a rest Merlin" Merlin nods gratefully and is lead away by Arthur, Merlin flops on to the bed "Come on get changed" Arthur says Merlin stays on the bed.  
"Give me a minute" Merlin pleads Arthur changes washes Merlin is still on the bed where he left him asleep he shakes his head undresses Merlin and covers him with a blanket kisses him on the forehead and leaves the room, he wonders down to the kitchen "Ah son have a glass of wine,everything alright?" Uther asks Arthur nods sipping the wine "I can tell something is on your mind thinly slicing mushrooms under judith's supervision "Merlin has tests at the hospital Tuesday he doesn't want me to come with him" Uther nods "Well i gather he is used to that"

 

"Yes well the last time i left him there he almost died!" Arthur shouts paces runs his fingers through his hair.  
"But he's not having anything invasive done is he?" Judith asks.  
"I dont know ...he hasn't told me! he just says oh the usual in that dam cheerful way of his.. bloody idiot" Arthur falls silent Merlin pads into the kitchen half dresses "Ello grumpy" he says kissing Arthur on the cheek as he passes goes to Judith and they talk about cooking Judith says she needs some mint from the garden "It's at the bottom love" she waves directions Merlin heads out bare foot "don't let the deer startle you" Uther advises  
"You have deer!" Merlin starts pumping up and down on his toes.  
"They are not exclusively mine Merlin, they use the bottom of the garden as a thoroughfare" Uther smiles  
"Merlin is an animal magnate... do not bring one back" Arthur scowles.  
"Oh is that why i got you?" Merlin asks as he passes.  
"Put some shoes on!" Arthur shouts.

Merlin just pulls his tongue out and ignores him.  
They watch as he ambles down the garden bare foot Uther smiles at Arthur's protectiveness Arthur groanes "here we go he's found the mint... and a deer"  
"Do not worry son they wont approach him"  
"Yeah right heard that one before!"   
"They are wild creatures Arthur!" Uther watches through the window"Timid" he says Merlin holds out his hand the deer sniffs it before long he is petting it's neck "He wants a dog" Arthur says as more deer approach Merlin "I'm not doing that gay couple thing" Arthur flailes a bit "You know where they get a dog"

"Its quite extraordinary they should run!" Uther says Judith looks over his shoulder.  
"Animals know about people" she comments the deers depart Merlin picks more mint and heads back to the kitchen they have a convivial meal together then withdraw to the lounge they talk about the exhibition, Merlin is animated Arthur just smiles the conversation turns to other things Judith asks Merlin to help her in the kitchen making coffee and chatting "You know i have a day off i could go with you to your hospital appointment" Merlin smiles  
"Oh thats good of you, but i'm fine just a scan and some bloods no big" Merlin leans forward "I usually fall asleep in the scanner" he looks mischievous all of a sudden "So how are you and Uther getting along?"  
"Well thankyou don't change the subject,...Arthur's worrid about you".  
"He doesn't like hospitals and he is rude to the nurses, I have known Arthur a long time he likes to brood, he'll be fine in a couple of days".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday today, so i thought i would finish this installment


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think i might have lost my job, so decided to write today that ok with you lovely shiney fluffy people, punctuation happens to other, people bye the way. also spelling.

Merlin and Judith go back into the lounge for a bit, before leaving.

Merlin's appointment day rolls round he leaves coffee and a bacon roll for Arthur and a note saying where he has gone.  
Arthur wakes to his husbands bike engine fading into the distance, swearing he pads down the stairs into the kitchen sees the sandwich and the note "Gone for my scan and bloods,see you later" ends it with a smiley face Arthur puts the note in his pocket muttering "arshole" getting ready for work he asks empty air "Why does he insist on doing this alone?".

 

After Merlin is done at the hospital he decides to go for a razz ... he's breaking the speed limit but he doesn't care he see's the accident happen in front of him about 200 metres in front a lorry jack knifes a people carrier slams into it, Merlin avoids the cars that have stopped weaves in and out it's england people get out wanting to help everyone seams to be on the phone ,He parks up and goes running towards the vehicle he can hear a baby screaming he can see the poor mite through the window a woman probably the mother is unconscious she is bleeding, her thigh is covered Merlin magics the door open retrieves the baby in it's seat then sees the truck driver stagger out of his cab towards them "You alright?" Merlin asks the pail but uninjured driver who nods "Well hold this and move away" Merlin orders helmet still on giving the wailing baby to the man as he uses magic to get the seat belt off the woman she is breathing to he just holds the wound closed soon the traffic police are on the scene then ambulance and an appliance.

The emergency services are met with a sight, the injured woman is on oxygen provided by a helmeted man "I haven't moved her " He hands over to the professionals and steps aside, the traffic police interview him he ends up holding the baby for a while, till more professionals take her away"Sir if you would like to come with us" he removes his helmet retrieves his gloves and answers more questions, he sways a little they help him sit in a car and call a medic over "I'll be fine in a minute" he assures.  
"We all react differently to trauma" one of the traffic police says keeping an eye on him.  
"I have dealt with enough sword wounds officer" the medic comes over sees the medic alert bracelet eyes a little wider as he reads it "Your shocky you need the hospital... you the one with the dinky oxygen tank?"  
"Yes might not need it for too longer though, i really do not want to go back to hospital ...i just left there.. groundhog day and all that" the medic smiles and nods "We'll see what we can do for you fella" he gives a gentle squeeze to Merlin's shoulder as he walks off.

Another traffic police person walks up "I'm Gwen do you have anyone to look after you at home?" she asks concerned Merlin nods will Lanc and Gwen work it out this time she is just as compassionate and powerful as before "I just need to phone him," he reassures "You might have ticketed mt friend Lancelot not long ago...he is pining you know".


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur has begone to get frantic he has phoned giuss who said Merlin had left hours ago he phoned Merlin his mobile was off he paced, he phoned his father! very late he got a phone call "Is this Arthur Pendragon?" a womans voice asks  
"Yes speaking" he answers his stomach turning over.  
"This is the traffic police Gwen speaking.. nothing to worry about " she alays "Sir we have your partner here he is alright but he was first on the scene of an RTA , he has been advised to go back to hospital ,but he just wants to go home, he is not in any shape to ride back sir"  
"Oh God" Arthur says  
"It's not a usual part of the service sir but we will bring him home he has saved some lives today our ETA 35 minutes sir , thank you"

 

They arrived with sirens blaring they even brought his bike back and put it in the garage Arthur was down the path before they opened the four by four a burly police man helping Merlin out of the car Merlin looks tired and pale he says his goodbyes and thanks Gwen nods "Get some rest sir" Merlin smiles leaning on Arthur as they drive away Arthur leads Merlin inside "What happened? i have been worried sick " Merlin kisses Arthur a strong and Passionate kiss he likes it and it shuts Arthur up as well "I saw an accident and gave first aid, that's all , anyone would have done the same" Merlin calmes Arthur before changing he see's the bandaged arm as he takes his suit off before putting his favourite blue jogging suit on "Arthur stop hovering! put the kettle on and call your father!".


	15. Chapter 15

"Shit.. yes" Arthur runs off Merlin shakes his head at him,  
Arthur pads into the kitchen while on the phone to his father he switches on the tv there is footage of the crash a man in a black helmet helping paramedics.... Arthur looks at Merlin sipping his chamomile tea calmly "That's you!" Arthur points accusingly Merlin raises an eyebrow "Good boy say what you see" he comments he has a sudden hunger pain but doesn't want a shake so nibbles adventurously on a biscuit "Haven't you got work to do?" he asks Arthur who doesn't answer Merlin ambles off to the lounge and lays on the sofa he is soon asleep.

swearing wakes him up and wonders to the sauce the kitchen Merlin scrunches his nose at the scene "Arthur are you trying to cook" he looks at arthur critically and the mess he has made "Did you have an end product in mind?" looking at the chopped vegetables putting his arm around his loves waist leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder "Why did you run off?" Arthur asks quietly.

"I didn't run i just needed some time alone" he answered.  
"To nearly get killed!" Arthur shouted "And all i would have been left with would have been a post it note with a badly drawn smiley face !"  
"Here we go" \Merlin thinks to himself as he put the veg on the tray seasons it then put it in the oven while Arthur went off on one "I thought you loved me!" Arthur accuses Merlin just gives him a hurt look before going to the fridge for a jar of something and Arthur's favourite sausages.

 

Over the centuries Merlin has learnt to tune Arthur out when he is having one of his moments as he straightens up he winces "Oh right forgot to take my meds today " he thinks to himself no wonder he is finding movement painful that and the exhaustion from today he thinks pricking the sausages lifting the tray out putting the sausages on the top and covering them with the jar, he returns it to the oven Arthur is still ranting but gets hold of his top and starts to shake him which is agony "You have met someone else haven't you?!" he shouts "You don't need me" he says heartbroken he let Merlin go he slams against the kitchen counter and ends up on the floor Arthur strides from the room tears in his eyes.

 

Merlin lays in the kitchen feeling like he has been run over with a cart he groans "I think i'll stay here for a bit" he thinks while the pain subsides in his arm where it connected with the kitchen side.... but it doesn't... he hears arthur storm out and drive away "Just when i needed the clotpole off he goes" he says to himself he takes his wedding ring off before his fingers start to swell struggles to put it on the kitchen table "Well.. probably failed the bone density test then" he says to himself before calling a taxi.

After having his fracture x rayed and a cast put on he is admitted still suffering slightly from shock his existing condition he is not sorry but he is worn out he is put in a private room he thinks about Arthur and hopes he is alright "Well at least the ovens turned off" he thinks to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

 

Arthur comes back to an empty house and sees the wedding ring on the table his heart lurches...Merlin has left him..he takes the post it note out of his pocket looks at the wonkey smiley face and weeps.

 

Merlin properly wakes after a couple of days a cast on one arm a cannula in the other and groans "How are you feeling my boy?" Giuss asks   
"Alright.. a bit floaty" he answers  
"Mmmm" giuss hums "How did you fracture your arm?" he is using the eyebrow on him.  
"Oh Arthur lost his temper" says Merlin sleepily  
"Merlin did he hit you?!" giuss asks  
"No..no he hasn't done that in ages" merlin goes back to sleep.

The house is empty too quiet Arthur wonders round it..he needs to know Merlin is alright even though he has left him he calls giuss "Of Course he is not alright!...Arthur you put him in the hospital! Giuss hangs up Arthur doesn't think he just acts he drives to the hospital he knowes the ward Merlin is on Giuss has posted extra security Merlin knows nothing of this or the the drama soon playing outside Arthur tries to get into Merlin's room.

 

The security guard hold him back then two more come along Arthur is screaming Merlin's name looking unhinged being dragged down the corridor Merlin hears and pulls the the iv out of the cannula and wobbles into the corridor not sure whats going on "Arthur!" he calls.

The security guards are holding him back "let go of him!! leave him alone" Merlin shouts.  
"Merlin i won't leave you" Arthur shouts struggling with four guards.   
giuss hurries round the corner.

 

"Giuss! tell them to stop!" Merlin pleads crying "whats going on make it stop .. make it stop" Merlin hysterical calls.  
A male nurse holds Merlin back that's it.. Arthur sees red he slams a security guard against the wall punches another in the stomach then punches another in the face and runs toward Merlin "Take your hands off him!" the male nurse takes his hand off Merli holding his hands up as he moves away Merlin runs into his arms "why didn't you come to see me?" Merlin cries into Arthur's chest as arthur picks him up and carries him to his room "I thought you had left me... i came back saw the ring on the table" he answers shutting his eyes and gulping for air.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin has got too upset his breathing is all over the place "|It's alright Merls" Arthur assures stroking his loves back.   
there is a knock at the door Gaius opens it "Can i come in?" he asks softly Arthur scowls and holds Merlin tighter   
"yes"

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" he asks Merlin softly Merlin's breath was still hitching  
"Been a bit out of it"  
"I didn't mean to be so rough" Arthur sobs  
Gaius examines merlin's arm quietly   
"I hadn't had my meds all day.. i was having mobility problems" Arthur kisses Merlin on the forehead.

"I want to go home" Merlin states.

"Then you shall beloved" Arthur dresses him and carries him out of the hospital he turns to Gaius "If the security guards  
kick up a fuss, I'll drop a lawsuit on this hospital so fast stopping a legally married couple seeing their partner same sex or not you had no right" Gaius nods as Arthur drives off.

When they arrive at the house Arthur carries Merlin inside, Merlin lets him when Arthur goes caveman it's best to just go with it "ergh!.. whats that smell?" Merlin cries  
"The dinner you cooked" Arthur answers sadley.

"You pig! put me down.. we need to open windows,throw that away" Merlin orders gesturing at the oven.  
"I'll do it now your back" he plonks Merlin down on the sofa.

"How long were you going to keep it?"

"Forever" Arthur answers broodingly throwing the pan in the bin outside.

 

3 Months pass.

 

Merlin has another scan and some blood tests Arthur is with him this time he watches as he is helped into the scanner "you alright in there Merlin?" the operator asks Merlin Yawns before answering.

"Aren't there supposed to be students?"  
"They are running late" the students soon arrive Arthur gives them a dark look.

After the scan Merlin looks at the results with the students Gaius looks on at Arthur looking like he wants to commit Murder "You are getting better Merlin" Gaius says "You can start doing a little exercise" Merlin beams and kisses Arthur on the cheek .

That weekend they go to Arthur's father for sunday dinner ,Judith cooks they are in the living room when Merlin asks "Uther.. do you think you could teach me to ride? or recommend someone" Merlin says all puppy eyes "Only gaius says I can exercise now and I always wanted to ride a horse"

 

"I am no teacher Merlin, we will sort something out for you... come and look at what was dumped on my doorstep last week" Merlin eagerly follows Uther out of the patio doors Arthur soon behind them they look at a horse in the paddock 

 

"Is he lost?" Merlin asks  
"He has been dumped.. he is not chipped, no tattoos no brands,unfortunately mad as a box of frogs to boot" Uther says sighing "Beautiful animal real shame we only got him in the paddock with tractors herding him in the bridle has been on a while he is in pain can't get near to take it off vets coming Monday"

"Well lets take it off then!" Merlin jumps off the fence into the paddock.  
Arthur Groans  
"Merlin come back!.. the animal is dangerous!" Uther shouts

Arthur rubs his face "Trust him father"

 

Merlin says the words he did long ago taking the bridle off the horse there are wounds underneath"Oh Kilgarrah! I'll make you better i promise" Tears spill down Merlin's face the horse nudges Merlin in the chest Merlin hugs the horse leaning against the animal crying "I am sorry" he pats the horses wounds with his tears "I didn't think to look for you!"

 

WHile Merlin is with the horse Uther looks at Arthur "He has the magic touch" Arthur smiles.  
"He does indeed father" they both watch Merlin and the horse, and know everything will turn out happily ever after.


End file.
